


Now You See It

by timechild



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timechild/pseuds/timechild
Summary: Q has a maybe-lead on a case of his and Bond is not too thrilled that it involves magicians.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Lula May/Jack Wilder, past Q/J. Daniel Atlas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Now You See It

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I watch Now You See Me and get a crush on both Jesse Eisenberg and Isla Fisher.
> 
> It started off as a small idea and I am not sure if I will continue this, but we'll see.
> 
> This fic is also fitting for MI6-Cafe's Fest "Crossover-Day" so ... Yay! To Team Civilian!
> 
> It is not fully Beta-Read and all mistakes are my own.

"Oh no I will not work together with bloody magicians!" Bond exclaimed

"Illusionists Bond. They're not  _ actually _ magic. You know that right?" Q replied, smiling fondly "also they know best where we could find Guy and his men and if even Felix doesn't have a clue where he might be they're our best bet." A beat. "You know you don't actually have to come with me right?"

"Oh ha-ha" Bond said sarcastically.

\-----

So this is how they ended up on their way flying to New York more specifically 45 East Evan Street to meet a bunch of charlatans that robbed banks aided by their Robin-Hood-Complex.

"I really don't see the point in this" Bond complained "how do you even know they will help us? Why  _ would _ they even help us?"

"Rhodes is FBI and he knows me, he knows we're coming and he assured me they would help us however they can" Q said calmly. He was anything  _ but _ calm, he hated flying, but this was important.

When Bond didn't stop to complain, Q put in his headphones and tried to doze off.

Eve had already complained enough when she found out where they were going. She had a crush on Henley already for who knows how long and she wanted to be the one accompanying Q on his Trip. He didn't need Bond complaining now too.

\-----

Now when they landed at the airport and then were in a Taxi to their accommodations, less than 10 minutes away from the horsemen's abode, Bond finally seemed to calm down, even though that might have been the jetlag.

Once they were at the apartment building, it was almost 11 pm in New York and 4 am the next day in London and they just fell into bed and slept of the jetlag.

\-----

When they awoke the next day and were later on their way to the horsemen's place Bond didn't stop complaining until the apartment building came into view along with Rhodes who stood in front of the door to greet them.

"Dylan, it's good to see you" Q said before hugging the other man and starting to explain more about why they were here before giving Dylan a chance to respond in kind, he did turn to Bond though, smiling, and let him introduce himself and shake his hand.

"Agent Dylan Rhodes, FBI" Dylan said.

"Bond, James Bond, MI6" Bond replied.

Rhodes didn't seem that bad, for a magician.

\-----

On the second floor Dylan opened a door that led into an apartment that looked like a mix between college students and crazy architects lived there, which wasn't that far of the truth Bond supposed.

When they came into what looked like a main room they were greeted by a young woman that looked like she was about to jump up and down but restrained herself for propriety's sake.

"So that's the british guys?" she said more than asked. She jumped down off where she sat on one of the tables "Lula" she said as way of introduction and extended her hand to first Bond who shook it and introduced himself too and then to Q who did the same. 

"Henley and Jack are getting coffee, no idea where Merritt is and Atl-" she was interrupted in her rambling when a slightly older ginger woman and a boy that was probably about Lula's age came in through the front door each balancing four cups of coffee on a paper tray.

"Oh, you're already here." said the ginger girl, smiling "Hi, I'm sorry, but we didn't know how you take your coffee, so we just got a black for the Agent. And Atlas told us you don't drink coffee Q, so we got you some tea. Don't worry we have milk and sugar here if you need it" she sounded happy but distressed, which might be due to the fact that she couldn't really find a place to put the coffee cups, among all the rolls of paper, Lego and playing cards.

"Oh, Hi I'm Jack" the boy, who seemed to have found a place for his cups and was now extending his hand towards Bond, chimed in, excitedly.

"Oh right, and I'm Henley" the ginger, who now also found a place for her cups, did the same to Q.

Once introductions were made Rhodes switched in to the conversation again as well "Does anyone have an idea where Merritt and Atlas are?" he asked.

"I heard someone say my name" a smug voice from down one of the hallways said and indeed he saw a man, two men in fact stroll into the room. 

One of the men, the taller one, wore a hat and smiled friendly when he said, more than asked "So, those are the brits, huh?" similar to Lula earlier. 

He introduced himself as Merritt Mckinney and after that introduction was over with, Q turned to the younger man that had just emerged from the same hallway as Merritt. Q went to the man and hugged him, the other man lifted Q up and twirled him around once before setting him back down, all the while Q laughed.

"I haven't seen you in too long, Q" the man said grinning warmly.

"Jesse, I've missed you" Q replied smiling brightly. They were still holding onto each other and Bond didn't know what to think of this, he wasn't normally the jealous type but Q was different than a lot of Bond's former relationships in a lot of ways and something was telling him that there was something he didn't really know yet.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and Q and the man out of their embrace by Henley who piped up "wait, Jesse?" she laughed. "I'm pretty sure his name is Daniel." She elaborated when she got a few confused looks from around the room at first, now the confused looks were on Jesse-or-Daniel.

Who didn't explain anything by saying "that is both true" and laughing.

When he got even more confused looks he continued asking " _ J _ . Daniel Atlas?" laying particular emphasis on the J. "Honestly guys, did you never wonder about my first name and what the J. stands for?" he continued to ask.

"Um no?" came the sheepish almost-question reply from the other horsemen simultaneously.

"But why does he call you Jesse?" Henley piped up again, Q was back at Bond's side now, which was good, there was still something that irked him him about the whole situation though, he just could not place his finger on quite what it was.

Jesse-or-Daniel spoke again "Ah we used to date in Uni, he found out my first name was Jesse, liked it better than Daniel, because his brother is named that way too, so he started calling me Jesse and it kind of stuck." he explained.

Bond stiffened, they were meeting up with one of Q's exes and Q knew about that and he didn't bother telling him? Or did he tell him and Bond didn't pay close enough attention? Bond began to worry. Was he really that inattentive? What would Q think?

He was pulled out of his racing thoughts again by a voice, this time it was Merritt "Uh-oh you should not have said that" he said carefully.

"What?" Jesse-or-Daniel asked confused.

"He was pretty hard to read at first, but now it's pretty obvious that he's still worried about this very new relationship with Q and an ex of Q appearing probably doesn't make it much better." Merritt explained factually, as if he could read his mind.

Bond's eyes went wide and he looked to Merritt, confused, a bit scared and amazed.

"Wait, they're dating?" Lula exclaimed pointing to Q and Bond asking.

"Uh … Yeah" Q said a bit sheepish and came closer to Bond to hug him around the middle reassuringly.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't wanna- I- I- I'm sorry" Jesse-or-Daniel said stuttering and careful (Daniel, Bond decided).

Q laid his head on Bond's shoulder and Bond laid a protective arm around Q's shoulders while Q fiddled with his hands that were still holding Bond's middle.

"Why don't we all sit down to talk for a bit, Huh?" Rhodes threw in.

"Yeah, we still have the Coffee" Jack provided, adding "we can go into the kitchen." And while he was already on his way there, he asked "anyone want milk or sugar?"

On their way to the kitchen Bond, who still had an arm around Q's shoulders, leaned down to Q and whispered "honestly, I don't blame you though" Q looked up and Bond smirked "I mean …" he said, leaving the rest unsaid as he looked at Daniel and as they continued on their way to the kitchen, Q smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Q and Atlas are a past couple there is no animosity at all between them, they're friends.
> 
> Atlas's first name is Jesse because it is just that easy and I thought it would be funny.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love and if you want, come talk to me on my tumblr @moneypennyshipsit


End file.
